


Coming home

by DJMoonRay



Series: Chappie - We could be immortals [6]
Category: Chappie (2015)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Humor, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMoonRay/pseuds/DJMoonRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to "I'll be there for you", next story in Kirmon's timeline. Vincent tries to understand what Chappie actually is, and Michelle comes with brand news, that changes the whole situation. Time to say goodbye and move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Not Human?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375517) by [Kirmon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirmon64/pseuds/Kirmon64). 



> Hello guys, well here I am with a new story, we continue in our crazy ride :D Again, thanks Kirmon for letting me write those crazy stories in your timeline. 
> 
> It was really easy to pick a song and title for this part and it makes me very happy :)
> 
> The song is "Coming home" I prefet the version without rap, by Skylar Grey. It can be found here :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJIjvOdhx9o

Chappie was sitting in the kitchen and feeding the bunny. She still needed a name, but for now, it didn't matter. The food had a priority over thinking of a name. Deon was actually spending time with Yolandi and Ninja in the living room. That was something Chappie almost couldn’t believe, since the relationship between two men was always tense and almost hateful. Chappie was listening them and it seemed like there isn’t any problem. Good, things were finally starting to get better.

“Chappie.” Scout raised his ears when he saw Vincent coming to him. He stopped to feed the bunny and Vincent pointed to stairs. “Come with me.” 

Chappie watched Vincent to go up and after a short thinking, he decided to follow. First, he had to put the bunny in cage; she for sure wanted some rest and privacy, so he put her in and covered the cage with a blanket. When it was done, Chappie went upstairs and looked very carefully around. Vincent was standing in the opened door of his bedroom and was making clear gestures to invite Chappie in. Scout was thinking for a while, if this could be a trap or something like that. He hated when people lied or tried to trick him, but over the time, Chappie managed to see when someone is lying to him. Vincent was right now very calm and he seemed very honest. No tricks. When that was clear, Chappie slowly went beside Vincent into his bedroom and looked around curiously. His ears were still high, showing his cautiousness, but it was soon switched by curiosity. He never visited Vincent's bedroom before, so he started to look around, looking for every possible piece of information he could get. One of the first things that he noticed was a library. It was smaller than the one in living room, but there were still plenty of books. When he looked at the table, there were many photos and little things that Chappie connected to Vincent’s family. He also noticed a big cross hanging on the wall over the bed. Still, he did not understand why he was let in here. Chappie turned back to look at Vincent.

“Why did you want me to come here?” 

Australian took a deep breath. “I want to give you a little test.” He noticed Chappie’s ears rising up in surprise. “You are more intelligent than I thought and you act very natural, for a machine. Still, I don’t want to accept you as a living being.”

“So… What should I do, to convince you?” Chappie asked the man, he was honestly curious. Convincing Vincent may be the hardest thing to do, but if he is able to do it, then so many things will be solved. He wanted them to get along, Chappie never wanted to hurt people, and even when Vincent did many bad things, he didn’t hate him. He was over it the day he beat the man. There was also a fact that Vincent let him to keep the bunny in, so Chappie was thankful to him for that. 

“Machines, unlike living beings can’t understand the concept of soul, emotions, faith and all those things that make us humans. It seems to me, you are able to understand these things, but I’m not convinced it’s not just a programming that you have in your head. So I just want to talk to you for a while, alone. And we’ll start with this.” He took a book that was put on the table. “You read a lot, do you know this book?” 

Chappie focused his look on the book in Vincent’s hand and immediately knew what it was. 

“Bible.” 

“Did you read it?”

Chappie shook his head. “Nah. I know what it is, but I never read it, yet. You want to tell me about it?” Chappie actually sounded excited. Every form of learning or getting new info was filling him with joy. It didn’t matter whether it will be Vincent, who will teach him about something, he was just happy that he would learn something new. Vincent visibly noticed Chappie’s enthusiasm and simply nodded.

“Yeah.” He sat on the bed and made a gesture for Chappie to sit beside him. “For this moment, I will take you as a human. For now, so I can talk to you without any prejudices.”

Chappie’s long ears raised and his voice gained a grateful tone. “Thank you, Vincent.” He sat down next to the Australian and watched as Vincent opened the book. Of course, before they will get to the actual reading, Vincent will start with some introduction and Chappie carefully listened. They spent whole hour like this, but Chappie didn’t regret any second of it. Studying things alone was fine, but Chappie was always glad when someone was explaining things to him. Still, that didn’t stop him from asking. Every time there was something that interested him further, he asked immediately. Vincent was pleasantly surprised by this, because it showed that Chappie was genuinely interested in what he was telling to him. He didn’t make any insults, jokes, or anything else insulting. He actually expected Chappie would make comments that it really doesn’t make sense to believe such things. For many people, the Bible was like a collection of fairy tales. He knew he couldn’t take every word literally. The Bible was written in ancient times, many things didn’t apply in this age. Vincent was glad that Chappie took this seriously. He proved to be more mature than Vincent originally expected. He was even able to have a very reasonable conversation with Chappie.

They didn’t finish the whole book, Chappie would be able to read it in minutes, but he never did that. He wanted to read slowly, just like humans, so he can enjoy books. Even when they didn’t finish it, he managed to have a clear vision about religion and stories from this book. Did he believe all these things? No. Some events from Bible were true, he already knew that, but there were just things that he refused to believe and could be explained by science. Vincent was curious, what Chappie thinks through.

“‘So, what do you think?” 

“It’s… interesting. I know Bible serves also as a history book, but from the point of religion… I don’t really know what to think. I understand why you people believe it, but I guess it’s not really for me. They wouldn’t really let me in church. I know what faith is and why you people believe in God, but for now, I don’t think I will get into the religion, any religion. Sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear, Vincent. Still, thank you so much for taking time and explaining everything to me.”

After a while of listening, Vincent actually smiled. It was a brief smile, not that much, but it was there.

“Okay. You can go now, the lesson ended.” Vincent watched Chappie, as Scout stood up and headed to door. “One more thing. You can now read any book from my library.”

Chappie’s ears perked up in joy. “Thank you!”

“Just be sure to put them back on the right place.”

“I will.” 

Vincent watched Chappie leave and took a deep breath and stretched his body, reminded by the pain that he still needs to be careful. His questions were still not answered. He didn’t exactly know how to think of Chappie. This AI understood what religion and faith is. He was so aware of meaning of these things that he actually decided, whether he wants to believe it or not. Vincent actually started to have problems to call Chappie as simple AI. He didn’t think of him as a human, but he was more than just a simple machine. For some reason, Vincent felt really calm now. Since he got to know about Chappie’s existence, worries were floating in his mind. Maybe it was just his paranoia that was making him go crazy. He wanted and needed to know, if Chappie really means any danger to mankind. Maybe he was wrong after all…

“Vincent.” Ex-soldier immediately turned his head and looked at Scout standing in open door.

“Did you forget something?” 

Chappie looked nervous and shy, almost like a beaten puppy. “I forgot to ask you something. You know, Mom told that when you die, there is the next place you go to. Is that the place where you meet God imminently and closely?”

Vincent was surprised by such question.

“Well… I guess, that’s right. Why do you ask?”

“All of this made me remember, when Mommy told me about that place, and then I remembered the day when… we all almost died. She told me that we live in our bodies, and it’s our soul that is important, so even when our body dies, we are still alive and we move on. But… if you say, we can meet God there, why people don’t want to die? Why do we want to stay here? Why do people try so much to stay alive on this world, if there is a paradise, when we die?” 

Vincent stared at him, not able to say any single word. This was one of rare moments in his life, when he didn’t know what to say. 

“I didn’t want to die, I wanted to live, and I wanted to save those I love. If I wouldn’t do it, would God take them? Would he, Vincent? Would he take me?”

Vincent was looking into Chappie’s blue eyes, trying to find an answer. There was silence between them and after a while, Vincent sighed.

“I think he would take them. I don’t know about you… Right now, I don’t know how God sees you.”

Chappie’s ears lowered. “Good. Because I think I will never see him, because I will stay here forever.” 

These words could sound dangerous, very dangerous.

“You know, no one lives forever, right?”

Chappie looked at Vincent, and if he would have a human face, Vincent knew for sure there would be a smile.

“I will. And since I don’t know if God would take me, it’s a good thing. Like this, I can stay with my family, forever.”

Chappie noticed Vincent’s shocked look.

“That’s what you want? To live forever, with ones you love?”

“Ja. Vincent, I don’t know what you expect of me, but I don’t want to hurt people. I don’t want to rule the world, be rich, or use others for my own needs. I just want to be with my family.”

“You already got that, isn’t that enough for you?” 

Chappie shook his head. “No. I want them to live forever, but I want to get them better bodies. When I accomplish that, I will be satisfied. And is it bad, Vincent? Am I bad for wanting my family to be here with me?”

“No… you’re not.” 

Long ears raised and Chappie studied Vincent’s face carefully. He couldn’t really tell what the older man was thinking, but one thing was clear. There was no hate or anger anymore. Before he could ask, Vincent waved his hand in door’s direction.

“You can go now. Go, I think the bunny would like some company.” 

Chappie understood. Vincent needed time to think, so it will be best to leave him alone. Scout simply nodded and then left, wondering what others are doing. 

\--

Yolandi was rubbing bunny on her back, while the small animal was happily resting in her arms. It was afternoon and everyone was taking some form of rest. This could be boring, but at the same time relaxing. Still, there was one thing on Yolandi’s mind, every time she looked at bunny in her arms. 

“She needs a name, we can’t call her bunny for forever.” 

“Working on it.” Chappie returned to book and tried to find a suitable name, but nothing seemed right. “Any idea?” He turned to Deon and looked into his book, but his Maker shook head. 

“No. We can’t just look for a name in the book and expect we would find something good. We need some reason to pick up that name.” 

They all started to think again. On one hand, this game gave them something to do. On the other hand, it was just irritating how hard it is to come up with one single name. As their effort was progressing, Deon stood up and started to walk around the room, trying to think, as always. He should feel ashamed, as he managed to create artificial life but can’t come up with a name for a bunny. Yolandi was sitting and petting the bunny, trying to think. Ninja was sitting in the seat and staring at wall, like it was a masterpiece from art gallery. Chappie in frustration buried face into a book and groaned. Vincent was lying on the couch, on his back, arms folded on chest and thinking. Bunny was happily moving her nose and then licking her paws. Attention of everyone then moved to Deon, who was still walking around and murmuring something. They were slowly getting used on the fact, that this is Deon’s of thinking, but it could still be unnerving to watch. Yolandi went to make a tea, and even when she returned he was still walking around. 

Chappie gave up, he put book on the floor and looked at bunny, which came to him and leaned on his legs. She visibly wanted to be petted, so Chappie reached to her and rubbed her head. Yes, reason, they needed a reason for a name. Maybe he should try from another point of view. This bunny was here because he found him, but Vincent was the one who allowed her to stay. And Vincent was from Australia.

“Vincent, since you let her to stay, what if we would give her some name that is used in Australia?” 

They all look surprised but Vincent nodded. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Do you have some favorite name?” 

Vincent rubbed his face and started to think. It took a while, but he succeeded. “I had a very nice grandmother. Her name was Chelsea, would that be OK?” 

Even Deon stopped walking when he heard that and was thinking about how it sounded. It was actually Yolandi who broke the silence.

“That’s good. I like it.” She looked at others and Ninja nodded.

“Ja. Sounds good.” They then looked at Deon.

“Why not?”

Chappie’s ears rose. “Ja, that’s a great name.” He took a bunny in his hands. “Do you like it?” Bunny decided to sniff his face for answer. “I think she likes it. Okay, so your name is Chelsea.” Bunny sniffed him once again, visibly content with her new name. Deon then deeply sighed.

“Finally. So I can stop walking around, and look like a freak that I am.” They all laughed, except Vincent, who just smirked. 

\---

When evening came, Michelle arrived. She had a suitcase with her that was full of important papers. Today she wasn’t here to play games and talk about funny things. Today was important. When she came into living room, everyone was there, and they were watching TV together. As expected, Chappie was the first one to notice her and also welcome her. Others greeted her as well and she was really glad to see Vincent sitting on the couch, and not minding the presence of others. She then told Deon to come with her upstairs. He obeyed, even when he didn’t know the reason. They went into guest room and Michelle then took a paper out of her suitcase.

“Here, Deon, take it.” She handed him the paper.

“Ma'am, what is this?” Deon looked at paper in his hand that was given to him by his chef.

“That is your ticket back to the world, Deon.”

Deon’s ears perked up and he looked at the older woman. “You mean…”

“Yes, from now on, you, Chappie and even Yolandi with Ninja will be able to walk on streets again without being worried of being arrested. Believe me, it was very hard to achieve this, but I think it was worth it.” Her voice let him know that it was really stressful, but in the end it was worth it.

He looked at her, not knowing what to say. All those thoughts that were going on in his mind. He could go outside again got to town, enjoy the everyday life. Something that was taken away from him and it was even better, when he realized that Chappie can share this with him. He could finally show him everything he promised he would see one day. Chappie will finally see the outside world, without being scared. He looked at her again and he knew that if he could still cry, he would now.

“Thank you, Ma'am. Thank you.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“You will be able to get back to work, Deon, I think you had a long enough vacation.” She smiled, and her voice had an impish tone, then it became warm and gentle. “You will be able to contact your family, and see them again. I’m sure Chappie would love to get to know them.”

Family… Yes, that’s right; he will see his family again. He will be able to talk to them, hug them, spend time with them, and Chappie will be there with him. He remembered on the day of his funeral, when he reconciled with the fact he would never see his family again. He wanted to laugh, because he cried so much back then, and now it was gone. His crying was useless back then, but it felt so good now.

“You are also able to move back to your house. So you and Chappie will have your own place to live. I also got another house for Yolandi and Ninja, nearby, so you can be in everyday contact, but I believe you want your intimacy and peace, right?”

“Ma'am, you… will give me back my old home? For real?”

“Yes, you can’t live here forever. I wanted to punish Vincent, but I think it’s time to move on. You need a place to breathe, Deon, or you get stressed and you won’t be any use for me in the company. I made myself sure that all your things stayed in your home, it is in the same state as you left it.”

Deon suddenly looked shocked, when he realized something. “Oh god… I need to return all books back to the library.”

Michelle had to laugh, she couldn’t keep it in. That was the Deon she knew so well, it felt good to have him back.

“You’ll have plenty of time for that.”

“But… you said it will take months.”

Michelle nodded. “Yes, but it went much faster than I expected. People need us, Deon, police needs us. They got many men back in service, but it isn’t enough, they need our Scouts, your Scouts. This city is going crazy. We managed to almost eliminate the crime, but it’s slowly getting back. That’s what ironically helped us to get TetraVaal back on rails. We will start to build Scouts again. You should pack things, you are moving tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? So soon?”

“What? You sound like you want to stay here.” 

Deon stopped and thought about it. Looks like he was getting used on this place, maybe even Vincent. Still, Michelle was right, they needed to get back to work, and Deon was overjoyed, when he thought Chappie would finally have his own home. Yes, they are going home.

When they returned downstairs, everyone was looking at them. Looks like they heard them, every word of it. 

“We are going to move?” Chappie asked with bunny in his arms and Deon nodded.

“Yeah. Look, Vincent, we will finally get out of your home.”

Australian smirked. “Good, it’s about time you get out of here. I will finally have some peace and silence in here.” 

“Did you really say we would get our own home?” Yolandi turned to Michelle and older woman nodded.

“Yes. You will live near Chappie and Deon, don’t worry, you can see each other daily.”

Yolandi and Ninja stared at her with opened mouths, clearly not expecting something like this. This was too good to be true. They looked at each other with unbelieving faces, but then Yolandi took Michelle’s hand.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

“Yeah… Thanks.” Ninja was still looking, like he just woke up in the morning, visibly still trying to process all information. 

Deon turned to his child. “Chappie, you know what this means? You will finally see my home, our home.” Chappie looked at his Maker and his ears were moving up and down slowly. Yeah, Deon was right; he will finally see that place. Then he realized the bunny in his arms and one unanswered question, who will keep her? He found her, but Vincent allowed her to stay. What if he wants to keep the bunny as well? 

They sit around the table in kitchen, eating, laughing and talking about various stuff. It felt like a small party, to celebrate that they are leaving. Since this was their last evening spent together in this place, there was a need to make it special. Vincent didn’t protest, he was sitting there with them, he didn’t talk that much, but he was there, that was important. He was still keeping his distance after all. On the other hand, Michelle was fully enjoying herself. She was drinking, laughing and talking with others, like they were friends that knew each other for years. 

When Vincent came out to breath some fresh air, he was soon joined by Deon. Orange Scout stood beside him.

“Well, it’s here; you will finally get rid of us.” 

“Yeah. Looks like that.” 

“I just wanted to say thanks, for letting us live here.” Vincent turned to look at Deon. He sounded honest. 

“I had no other choice…” 

Deon nodded. “Yeah. Still, thanks. Well… I guess we will see each other at work. Just don’t pull gun into my face again, okay?”

Vincent smirked. “Fine, I’ll try to remember that.”

They then both turned when Chappie came with bunny in his arms.

“Chappie?” Deon turned to his child and Chappie came close to them.

“Vincent, I wanted to ask, who should keep the bunny?” 

Older man blinked. “What do you mean?”

“We are moving, so someone must keep her. I was thinking about it, and maybe you should take her. You live all alone, I have Deon. And Mommy with Ninja will come when they want, but you are all alone here. And since you helped her, do you want to keep her?” 

Vincent stared at him with unsure look and then looked at the small animal. Chappie was holding her in both hands, reaching out to him, clearly offering her. Deon was watching them in total shock. That bunny meant so much to Chappie. It was his first pet, he saved her and now he was willing to give her away, to Vincent, out of all people on this planet? The ex-soldier was thinking, but after a while he reached to Chappie’s hands. Deon and Chappie thought he would take the bunny, but instead he took Chappie’s arms and pulled them back to Scout’s chest, together with bunny. Then he let go.

“Keep her. I wouldn’t have enough time for her, but I think she will be in good hands, when she will stay with you.” 

Chappie was looking at the bunny that was leaning on his chest, and then looked back at Vincent. Older man folded arms on his chest and actually smiled. Deon felt big relief. He knew Vincent liked this bunny a lot. So, when he let them live her and take keep bunny, why not return the favor?

“Vincent, if you want to, you can always come to our home, to see how she is doing.” 

“Ja, that’s a cool idea. Visit us sometimes.” 

Chelsea moved her ears; it almost looked like she thinks the same. Vincent smiled and patted her on cheek with finger. 

“I will.”

\---

Next morning was one big mess. Michelle took two of their company vans and they started to move things inside. She never liked moving, it always meant chaos, and she hated chaos. She liked when everything was going according to plan and everything was organized. At least everything is going fast and without any bigger problems. 

In the end, they were all standing outside, it was sunny day and sun was brightly shining. Deon had to admit to himself it felt kind of awkward to be outside and not be afraid that anyone will see him. It felt good, but at the same time almost unusual, after living so long only in the house, and not really going outside. Just in rare moments like this, he always realized how bright his neon orange body really is. They should really choose a different color for prototypes. Chappie was visibly enjoying the moment outside. Now they just needed to say goodbye. 

“Well, we had some crazy moments here.” Vincent turned to Deon, who was looking at blue sky with sun, but then looked at the Australian. 

“Yeah. Again, thanks. We’ll see each other in work. Also… Take care.” He pulled Vincent close by ear. ”I don’t want to catch you again.” He then let go.

“Don’t worry, that won’t happen.” Vincent whispered back and rubbed his sore ear.

Others then came close to him. Chappie was holding Chelsea with one arm and he gave her to Vincent. 

“She wants to cuddle with you, before we leave.” Vincent took her with a jolly smile.

“Come here, girl.” Bunny started to sniff him and licked his fingers. “Take good care of her.” 

“OK, kids, time to go, so say goodbye.” Michelle got into van and closed the door. Vincent returned the bunny to Chappie, who winked at Vincent and then followed Michelle. Yolandi and Ninja also said goodbye and got into van.

“See you in the work.” 

Vincent nodded and Deon then followed others. They finally left and Vincent was standing there for a while, looking at slowly disappearing cars. He should be happy, they were finally gone, and then he looked back at his house. Gosh… was it always such large and empty?

When they finally arrived into the right street, Deon experienced a small nostalgia. He remembered these places. First, they stopped in front of Yolandi’s and Ninja’s house.

“So, this is your new home, do you like it? If not, then I am going to sue that reality agent.” Michelle wasn’t joking; she knew she is capable of such thing. They got outside of vans and got inside the house. The first thing that Ninja said was that he needed to buy paint, so he can decorate those blank white walls and get some colorful furniture. Yolandi was visibly very happy when she was exploring all those new rooms, where they will spend their lives from now on. Yes, it needed color, but the house itself was very nice and she couldn’t say anything bad about it. She and Ninja decided to stay here and start to unpack things and get settled, they will come to Deon’s house in the evening, and they were just few houses far away. 

When they arrived to Deon’s home, he almost couldn’t believe this moment is really happening. He was going home, that was something he didn’t even dare to think about for so long. He looked at Chappie and his child took his hand. Yes, they will go together. 

Deon opened the door and they slowly came in. Michelle was right; it was just like he left it. God, all those memories that he was trying to push away were going back. This place was his home. He knew it here, he felt safe here, and he finally returned. He slowly started to walk around the room and looked at all those computers, components and stuff that was lying everywhere. This was the place where he worked on Chappie’s programming for so long. He almost laughed, when he noticed the small fridge with Red Bull cans. Oh, how he missed this place.

Chappie followed him and he was looking all around, noticing all small details. He liked this place. Then he noticed all those things lying all around.

“Wow… that’s a mess.”

“That’s not a mess, that’s my working place. It may look like a mess, but I know exactly where everything is.” 

Chappie just shrugged. In his eyes, it was a mess, but if that’s a way, how Deon keeps his working place, he was okay with it. 

“Look, Chappie, you know what this is, right?” Deon took a floppy disc and showed it to Chappie.

“Ooooh, right, that’s a 3D printed Save icon, right?” Deon was about to look incredibly disappointed, but Chappie then laughed. “Just kidding, I know it’s a floppy disc.” 

Deon gave out a sigh and Chappie continued to next rooms. He didn’t know for how long Deon was living here, but it seemed like he wasn’t here that long, or he didn’t bother to make his home complete. When he found boxes, that were still sealed, he started to open them and look inside. 

“Yeah, I didn’t even unpack all things when I moved here.”

“Why?” 

“I guess I didn’t find it important to make my home complete. I had work to do, that seemed more important.” 

Chappie was taking out more and more things, when he came across the box that stores old looking game consoles. He took one out, it was small and yellow. Deon sat beside him.

“Oh god, my old GameBoy, it’s so long since I saw this thing. I used to play a lot of video games when I was younger.”

“Why did you stop?”

“It happens to many people, Chappie. When you get older, you think you can never find time for such things, but…” He looked inside the box. “All those consoles are still functional, you can have them and play with them, if you want to.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, it’s yours.” 

Chappie gave him a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“When I don’t have time for it, at least someone will play these games again. They are fun, trust me.” 

“Can we unpack more boxes?” Chappie looked again like a small child. 

“Yeah, sure, but I think we should first find a place for Chelsea. Come, I’ll show you something.” He took Chappie by his hand and led him upstairs. 

“Close your eyes, okay?” Chappie obeyed and Deon led him to one of empty rooms.

“OK, we are here Chappie, you can look now.” Deon opened the door and he let his son to enter the room. He held him by one hand, so he was sure Chappie won’t collide with anything.

“OK, Maker, I’ll look.” Chappie took a hand off his eyes and he looked around the empty room. He was turning his head in all directions trying to find something interested, and then he turned to Deon. “What is this place?”

“This is your room, Chappie, your own room.” Deon said those words with genuine joy. Chappie could finally have his own place, where he could store his favorite things, do his hobbies and just have his own space. Deon knew very well himself how important it is to have intimacy and own place where you can do what you want. Chappie never had one.

“My room?”

“Yeah, it’s yours, and I will help you to decorate it and let you get anything that you want. We will get you books, painting supplies, games, or even a telescope, anything you will want.” Deon was in very good mood now, because he finally had a chance to give his child a real home, and tone of his voice was showing it very well. Chappie looked around the room again.

“So I can have my own bed?”

Deon’s ears got up, and then he nodded. “Of course.” 

“Why is this room empty?” Chappie asked.

“Well… To be honest, I just didn’t know what to do with it, before you were born. You saw all those boxes that I didn’t even unpack… So yeah, this room just stayed empty, I didn’t even come here many times. But, it’s very spacey in here, you will have a lot space for your things and you will be able to do your hobbies in here. I think it will be much better, than letting this room empty, don’t you think?” Deon smiled in his own way and Chappie after a while came to him and hugged him.

“Dad, you’re always trying so hard to make me happy. I’m sure I will love it here.”

Deon chuckled. “Good. Now, it will take some time until we will be able to get everything we need, right next day we will go and find you a bed, OK?”

Chappie nodded happily. “Ja!”

“Well, till then I guess you will have to sleep in my bed with me. Hope you don't mind.” Deon patted Chappie on head and his creation looked at him impishly.

“I like sleeping next to you, Maker.”

\---

They decided that it would be best to keep Chelsea and her cage in Chappie’s room. Since he didn’t sleep, he won’t be disturbed at night by her stomping in cage, or when she drinks. Michelle was there when they were getting everything inside a house and she noticed a small robot.

“What is that?”

Deon turned and chuckled. “Oooh, Dexter, I totally forgot about you.”

“Dexter?” Michelle looked at Deon and Chappie did the same.

“He’s my cleaning robot. Now when I think of it, I can upgrade his software a little…” 

“You have a cleaning robot and you never told me? I should fire you right now, I want that thing.” 

Deon sighed. “Okay, I’ll make you one, when I play a little with software.” 

They all turned to door when they heard knocking. Chappie came to open the door and Yolandi looked in. 

“So, can we come now?” 

Deon could swear there were never so many people in his house at once. Before they just sat down and relaxed, everyone tried to help. They unpacked all boxes and found place for every little thing. Yolandi was visibly enjoying this, looks like she liked to make a house pretty. When they finished, they were quite satisfied with their work. Yes, this place still needed more to be complete, but Deon felt so much more at home than ever before. It wasn’t just because of unpacked things, but also because he finally made friends. Yes, that’s what he was missing here. They were sitting for a while in the living room. Deon looked at Chappie who was right now feeding a bunny. The poor little thing had to be stressed because of moving to another place. He actually wondered what is Vincent doing right now, he was probably sleeping. Deon knew about his true state of health more than others, so it was highly possible Vincent was right now sleeping and enjoying silence. Well, after everyone leaves, they will also go to bed.

\---

It felt so good, so good to lie again in his own bed. He snuggled into pillow and curled happily. Finally this place felt like a home. He never really though he would return here, but now, when it actually happened, he was really happy. Mainly because he had Chappie now, he wasn’t alone in this house. Still, he for sure really missed his bed. Chappie was watching him.

“So this is where you were sleeping, Maker?”

Deon looked at him, and nodded. “Yeah, I guess it’s also the only place where I really relax. Every other place in this house, or anywhere else tells me: Work, go to work. But right here, I can just lie down and rest.” Chappie moved his ears curiously and then he touched the blanket. He started to rub it. God, it felt so soft and gentle to touch, no wonder Deon was so content when he snuggled into it. Deon was watching him and then just offered Chappie a hand.

“Come.”

Chappie took the hand and Deon pulled him on the bed, and then close to himself. He took blanket and covered them both.

Chappie happily curled to Deon’s chest. Deon was enjoying this moment as much as he could. He wrapped arm around his child and let the moment sink in. Chappie was finally home, with him. Yes, the home was where the loved ones are, it’s not a building, but just now Deon really felt like they are home. This is where he wanted Chappie to grow up, the place that he knew and he was sure nothing would hurt his creation in here. It was crazy that after all these months, he returned here and he wasn’t alone. He wanted to cry, because he was happy. They were home, they were safe, at last.

“Do you like it here?”

Chappie nodded. “Ja.” 

Deon put chin on his child’s head. “Welcome home.”


End file.
